


right now baby, make love to me

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel is in Dinah’s new apartment with too much energy, trying to figure out a way to calm herself down. She does it by going to Dinah’s room and one thing leads to another and.....yeah you know what’s gonna happen.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	right now baby, make love to me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing smut. I was really nervous about writing it. I really hope you all like it! Please let me know your thoughts!

Laurel couldn’t get to sleep. She didn’t know why. Well, Dinah’s couch being uncomfortable may be one of the reasons. Another being that she still had so much energy and didn’t know what to do with it.

Laurel sighed and got up, accepting that she wasn’t going to be able to go to bed. She started to explore Dinah’s place. It was really nice and very much Dinah. Laurel wondered where Dinah’s room was, maybe go talk to her until she got tired.

Laurel went up the stairs and saw two doors. Well one had to be the bathroom and the other had to be Dinah’s room. She took her chances and went for the one on the left. The room was dark and big, so she assumed she was in the right place. Her assumptions were proven to be true when she saw her friend on her bed sleeping. 

‘Damn, she looks gorgeous even when she sleeps, which should be impossible.’ Laurel thought to herself as she went up to Dinah’s bed, sitting down on the opposite side. She considered her options on what would be the best way to wake her up. She didn’t have to think about it too long whenever she saw Dinah open her eyes and get up right away.

“Laurel, what the hell are you doing in here?! Go to bed!” Dinah complained as she sat up and turned on the light on her nightstand.

“No. I’m too hyper and I can’t get to bed, so I decided to come bother you!” Laurel replied with a grin, “Besides, you’re obviously not going back to sleep if you turned on your light.”

Dinah rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Laurel, “Obviously not, asshole.” Dinah let out a yawn and stretched her arms, “So, why are you so hyper?”

Laurel shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. I wish I knew because if I did, I would have dealt with it.” Laurel remarked, “Besides, your couch is very uncomfortable.”

Dinah let out a chuckle at that and stared at Laurel, “You’re the one staying at my place.”

“Yes and you would think you would treat your guests better. Especially when those guests are your friends.” Laurel pointed out, “Also, your bed is big enough. We could’ve shared.”

“Laurel, if all you wanted to do was get in my bed, you could’ve just asked.” Dinah replied, her eyes widening with what she just said, “NOT like that.”

Laurel smirked and licked her lips, noticing Dinah looking at them at the action, “Whatever you say D. So I can just sleep in here then?”

Dinah nodded her head and motioned for Laurel to lay down on the bed, “Let’s just fuck and get this over with.”

Laurel’s head turned around so fast and replied with a, “What?!”

Dinah started panicking and quickly corrected herself, “I meant let’s just fucking get this over with.”

Laurel got closer to Dinah and smiled, “But I’d much rather do the first thing.” She said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Dinah looked at Laurel, her face so close to her own. She looked down at her lips and considered her options. Laurel did say she was hyper and maybe what she needed was something to bring her energy down.

“Laurel listen, I want to. Like really want to. But I am scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of it changing everything.”

Laurel rolled her eyes at that and took in a deep breath, “Look D, I feel something for you. Something I haven’t felt in a long time. This will change things, but not in a bad way.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dinah questioned. She didn’t want to lose Laurel over something like this.

“I am positive. It’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me.” Laurel pointed out, “Also, I have a lot of energy and I could do with having it fucked out of me if it makes you feel better.”

Dinah snorted at that comment and looked at Laurel’s lip, “Can I kiss you?”

“You may.” Laurel smiled as she waited for Dinah to lean in for a kiss. When Dinah did and their lips connected, Laurel felt like a million sparks just lit up inside of her. Kissing Dinah was probably one of the best experiences she ever had. The kiss was soft, much softer than Laurel expected any of their kisses to ever be.

They continued to kiss softly for a few more minutes before pulling back for air, forgetting to breathe because of how caught up they were in the other. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I am. Now kiss me again please.” Laurel demanded as Dinah’s lips met hers again.

This kiss was just as soft as their last one, except Dinah began to use her tongue, which caused Laurel to let out a soft moan. She felt Dinah smile at that and continued to kiss her like that, hoping to draw more of those noises out of Laurel.

Dinah’s lips left Laurel’s again as she began to drag her lips down to Laurel’s neck. Laurel moved her neck to expose it more for Dinah. Dinah seemed to appreciate that and rewarding Laurel by sucking a spot onto her neck. Laurel moaned at that action and that caused Dinah to do that again to a different place on her neck.

Laurel’s hands were on Dinah’s back, admiring her muscles. She felt Dinah’s hands on her shirt and heard Dinah ask, “Can I take this off?”. Laurel responded by pulling back to allow Dinah to take it off. She shivered with the cold air hitting her skin and Dinah’s hand touching her. 

Dinah let her eyes wander over Laurel’s torso, admiring how beautiful she is. She couldn’t stop the words that came out of her mouth, “You are so beautiful.” 

Laurel blushed at Dinah’s words and gave her a small smile, “So are you.”

Dinah smiled and pushed Laurel down onto the bed, removing her own shirt in the process. Laurel felt like she stopped breathing for a moment with Dinah’s shirt coming off. ‘Okay, did she have to be this attractive?’ Laurel thought to herself. Laurel didn’t have much time to think about it because Dinah pressed her lips against her own. 

They kissed for a few more minutes and Dinah suddenly stopped, looking serious. “What’s wrong D? You having second thoughts? It’s okay if you are.”

“No no. I’m not. I just wanted to tell you something important.” Dinah admitted, looking nervous as hell. Laurel nodded, letting Dinah know it was okay to continue, “Laurel, I want you to know that I don’t just want sex from you. I really have feelings for you and I just wanted you to know that.”

Laurel felt tears began to prick her eyes and she brought her hand up to Dinah’s cheek, “I already told you D. I feel the same way. It’s comforting to know you feel that way.”

Dinah leaned into Laurel’s touch and smiled at her, “Well now that we have that settled, shall we?”

Laurel nodded her head at that, but Dinah shook her head, “No Laurel, I want verbal consent.”

Laurel let out a light laugh at that. Dinah being so concerned with her consent really touched her and honestly made her wetter. She never had someone care about her consent this much. “D, I’m already shirtless. Pretty sure if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have let you do that.”

“Yeah I know. I just wanted to make sure because if you change your mind anytime, I want to know.”

“I understand D. But I really want you. So please, fuck me.” Laurel commanded as Dinah surged for her lips, due to her getting her verbal consent. 

Dinah didn’t stay at Laurel’s lips for long, as her lips began to explore the rest of Laurel’s body, going back to her neck. 

Laurel was letting out a string of moans as Dinah continued to kiss and bite at her neck. Dinah moved further down and kissed the top of her breast before sucking it into her mouth. Laurel arched her back at that and Dinah pushed her back down. Dinah’s hands went up to Laurel’s bra straps and looked at Laurel before asking, “Can I take this off?”

Laurel sat up a little and responded with a breathless, “Yes please.”

Dinah’s hands moved to Laurel’s back to unstrap her bra and moved her hands back up to her shoulders to remove it, applying kisses to her shoulders as she was doing this. She pulled back to admire Laurel topless and felt that she stopped breathing for a second. She let out a cough and lied Laurel back down on the bed. Dinah went back to kissing Laurel’s breast, giving the other attention with her hands, and sucking into some of the spots she kissed. Laurel knew that she would probably have a lot of marks from this, but she really couldn’t care less at the moment.

Laurel wanted to tell Dinah to hurry up, but then she felt Dinah’s mouth wrap around her nipple and decided against it, instead letting out a moan at the action. Dinah continued suck and bite at her nipple, as her other hand gave attention to the other. Laurel felt like she was floating and brought her hand up to Dinah’s hair. Dinah let her nipple go with a pop and moved over to the other one to give it the same amount of attention. Laurel really needed Dinah to touch her soon. She felt like she was going to explode at any moment.

“Dinah.” Laurel breathlessly moaned. 

Dinah removed herself from Laurel and looked up at her, “Yes?”

“Please touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

Laurel pouted at that and Dinah smiled at how cute that action was. “You know exactly what I mean.”

Dinah moved one of her hands that wasn’t caressing Laurel up to her neck and lightly squeezed it. Laurel let out a loud moan at that and Dinah chuckled. “You like that?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Laurel said with no bite to it.

Dinah moved her hand from her neck and grabbed Laurel’s chin to have her look her in the eye, “Now, is that anyway to talk to a person?”

Laurel was so turned on by the action and just stared into Dinah’s eyes. She was debating on whether she should be defiant or be a good girl to get what she wants. Normally she would want to be defiant, but if it would get her fucked by being a good girl, that is what she would do. 

“No, that isn’t a way to talk to a person.”

“So, what do you say?”

“I’m sorry honey. I won’t do it again.” Laurel challenged her. 

Dinah rewarded her by touching her where she wanted. It was outside of her pants, but Laurel didn’t care because she moaned and pushed herself up against the touch.

“Good girl.” Dinah said as she gave Laurel a quick kiss before moving down her body.

Dinah was kissing her way down Laurel’s body, giving attention to every part she came across and got down to her belly button. She grabbed Laurel’s pants and underwear at the same time, but before pulling them off looking back up at Laurel for consent, “You ready for me?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Laurel smirked and nodded her head. Dinah gave her a look that told Laurel to either say yes or no, so Laurel quickly added a, “Yes.”

Dinah nodded and pulled down her pants and underwear and threw them on the ground somewhere. She had to sit up for a second to admire Laurel fully naked and in front of her, beautiful and waiting. Dinah let out a, “Wow.”

Laurel smiled at that, “See something you like?”

“You are truly so beautiful Laurel.” Dinah regarded.

“You already said that.” 

“Well, I want you to know I mean it.” Dinah said with a smile.

Laurel blushed at that and opened her legs slightly, “Don’t you want to see for yourself how ready I am?”

Dinah nodded at that and moved her fingers to Laurel’s thighs, not touching exactly where she wanted her to, but close enough that Laurel’s breath picked up the closer she got. Dinah finally relented and slid her fingers through her lips, surprised with how wet she was. Dinah felt a spark go through her and felt her underwear get wet while touching Laurel. 

Dinah didn’t fully enter, just touching her lips, gathering her wetness and moving it up to her clit. Laurel kept on moaning at the actions, throwing her head into a pillow to try to muffle her moans. Dinah used her other hand to reach for Laurel’s face and remove it from the pillows, “I want to hear you, pretty bird.”

Laurel smiled softly at the nickname and closed her eyes, letting out a moan as Dinah rubbed up against her clit. Dinah seemed to smile at this and rewarded Laurel by finally entering two fingers into her, keeping her pace slow. Dinah moved down Laurel’s body and flicked her tongue out at Laurel’s clit, moaning at the taste of Laurel. Laurel arched and moaned loudly at the action, calling out Dinah’s name as Dinah worked her higher.

Dinah began to speed up her fingers and tonguing at her clit even faster. Laurel started to let out a string of curses, along with Dinah’s name as she felt herself getting closer. Dinah must have sensed it too and moved even faster than before. She felt Laurel’s walls began to clench around her fingers and continued to work at the pace she was at.

“D, I’m gonna…….” Laurel was cut off by her orgasm as she let out a shout and arched her back. She felt like she may have come too fast, but it had been so long for her that she didn’t even care. Dinah worked her through the aftershocks and once she sensed Laurel came down well enough from her high, she kissed her way back up Laurel’s body stopping at her face.

Laurel had never had an orgasm so powerful and one that felt like it had so many emotions to it. She wanted to experience over and over again with Dinah.

Laurel opened her eyes to see Dinah smiling at her, looking cocky. Dinah gave her a kiss and Laurel felt so relaxed. Definitely much more calmed down than what she was when she came in the room. But now, she wanted to have Dinah experience what she just experienced.

“That was……..wow.” Laurel said, Dinah let out a chuckle at that.

“That good huh?” Dinah asked and Laurel nodded her head furiously. 

“Yeah.” Laurel swallowed and looked Dinah in the eyes. She was pretty sure that what she felt for Dinah was love. When she looked at her, all she saw was love. “Can I return the favor, songbird?”

Dinah smiled at the nickname, “Only if you want to. If you don’t feel like it, you don’t have to.”

“Oh trust me, I want to. I want to make you sing.” Laurel said as she attempted to flip them over. “D, can I flip you over? You’re too strong.”

Dinah chuckled at that and rolled them over, letting Laurel fall on top of her. “Better?”

“Much better.” Laurel remarked. She kissed Dinah on the lips, not staying there too long as she moved onto Dinah’s neck giving it attention. Dinah’s hand moved up to Laurel’s hair, grabbing onto it as Laurel sucked a spot onto her neck. 

Laurel kept on moving to different places on Dinah’s neck, leaving spots on this. Laurel is definitely a possessive type, so she wants to leave marks to show the world that Dinah is hers. She eventually moved down to her breast and left a mark on top of the left on, just like Dinah did to her. Dinah moved her hands to Laurel’s and guided them to behind her back to allow Laurel to remove her bra. Laurel undid the straps and removed it from Dinah. Laurel let out a deep breath as she did, admiring just how gorgeous Dinah was. Dinah grabbed Laurel by the head and guided her to her lips to give her a kiss, which Laurel was not objected to. Sure Laurel had other plans, but she could kiss Dinah forever if she could.

As they were kissing, Laurel brought her hands up to Dinah’s breast, giving them a light squeeze which caused Dinah to moan into Laurel’s mouth. Laurel removed herself from Dinah’s lips and moved down to her breast. She placed a kiss right above her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Dinah moved her hand back to the back of Laurel’s head, running her fingers through her short hair. Laurel continued to suck and bite at her nipple and decided to then move onto the other one, just like Dinah did and give it the same amount of attention.

Laurel let out Dinah’s nipple with a wet pop and moved down lower, leaving kisses and marks on Dinah’s stomach. Laurel stopped doing what she was doing for a second to admire Dinah’s abs and leave a mark on them. Laurel felt Dinah let go of her hair and move her hands to Laurel’s again to guide them to her pants and underwear to encourage Laurel to pull them off.

Laurel swallowed thickly at the action and proceeded to remove Dinah’s pants and underwear, leaving kisses as she was pulling them off. Once she got them off, she felt like she stopped breathing for a second. ‘This woman is going to kill me’ Laurel thought to herself. She kissed her way back up Dinah’s legs and when she got up to her thighs, she kissed around the area, but not exactly where Dinah wanted her to. Laurel felt Dinah’s hand go to her hair and asked, “Please touch me Laurel.”

Laurel smiled at the soft request and allowed Dinah to guide her where Dinah needed her. Laurel placed a kiss, before running her tongue through her folds moaning at the taste of Dinah, which caused Dinah to buckle underneath her. Laurel moved her hands to Dinah’s hips in an attempt to keep her down. Laurel continued to lick and suck her folds, alternating to her clit every now and again. She felt Dinah’s breathing pick up and her moans become increasingly louder, so Laurel doubled up her efforts and continued to do the things that really seemed to make Dinah sing.

Laurel felt a gush of wetness hit her and felt Dinah arch her back, screaming out Laurel’s name in the process. Laurel worked Dinah down from her orgasm and once Dinah pulled at her hair to tell her to come up, she kissed her way back up her body. When she reached Dinah’s face, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in a state of pure bliss. When Dinah opened her eyes to meet hers, Laurel felt overwhelmed with emotion. ‘This is what it must feel like to love someone’ Laurel thought. Dinah gave her a smile and Laurel couldn’t resist not giving her another kiss.

“You okay?” Laurel asked.

“Better than okay. Don’t let this go to your head, but that was incredible.”

“Too late, already went to my head.” Laurel said, as Dinah let out a chuckle at that.

Dinah moved her hand up to Laurel’s face and caressed her cheek. She looked at Laurel like she had meant everything to her. Little did Laurel know, she did mean everything to Dinah. Whenever she first saw Laurel and sang the words “I’m in love with you”, she sang them because that is how she felt. 

Dinah and Laurel just laid there for a bit, basking in the afterglow, until Dinah felt Laurel squirm underneath her. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. It’s stupid.”

Dinah grabbed Laurel’s face and had her look at her, shaking her head. “Hey it’s not stupid, what’s going on?”

Laurel felt her face get red and said, “It’s just, going down on you made me excited again I guess.”

Dinah let out a light laugh at that and gave Laurel a quick kiss, turning Laurel on her back in the process. “Well, I am more than happy to help with that. If you’ll have me again.”

“Yes please.” Laurel responded as her and Dinah kissed again.

They went on for longer, not really even bothering with the time. All they knew is that they did eventually stop when the call to sleep overwhelmed their senses. Once they were done, they cuddled and held onto each other as they began to fall asleep.

Once Laurel felt that Dinah was asleep, she quietly said, “I love you, Dinah.” She let out a breath that she was holding in and felt relieved that she got that out. Even if Dinah didn’t hear her, it was just nice to get out to confirm her feelings for the other woman. Laurel closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, when she felt a kiss on her forehead. 

Laurel froze at the action, worried that Dinah had heard what she said and let her down easy. Yeah, Dinah said she had feelings, but what if they weren’t these feelings? She felt her entire world shift when Dinah opened her mouth and responded with, “I love you too, Laurel.”

Laurel felt so relieved and happy. She also felt content enough to allow her body to get some much needed rest. 

They would certainly have a lot to talk about the next day, but for now, they were just enjoying the presence of one another.


End file.
